


RED is the new BLACK.

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [12]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Bad News, Bail, Bisexual Addison Montgomery, Bisexual Meredith Grey, Bisexuality, Blindfolds, Derek Doesn't Find Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Flirting, Friendship, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, I keep Talking Trash But I Never Say Anything, Jail, Loud Sex, MerAdd, Mystery, No Mystery Left, Not About Revenge, Out, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sad Addison Montgomery, Sex, Spanking, Talking, Teasing, There's Blood In My Mouth And I've Been Biting My Tongue All Week, Touching, leads to, maddison - Freeform, meddison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Addison calls Meredith to bail her out of County Jail, and Meredith does. OR: In Which Meredith puts Addison in handcuffs. After Addison's divorce; before Meredith dates Derek again. Lesbian Sex/Smut. Phone Sex. PWP. Very Kinky. Power & Light BDSM. MerAdd. Meddison. Rated E. FOR VERY EXPLICIT. If you don't like that, take care of yourself and don't read, no hard feelings. Or stop.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 19
Kudos: 37





	1. DISCLAIMER - PROLOGUE - PLEASE READ THIS FIRST - THANKS.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts), [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts), [Bi_myself2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_myself2/gifts), [sadngay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadngay/gifts), [Davedemoneon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davedemoneon/gifts), [User_lX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/User_lX/gifts), [TheGirlWithAStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithAStory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The journey to here](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/608257) by LezBeDaisy. 
  * Inspired by [The Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823705) by [TheGirlWithAStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithAStory/pseuds/TheGirlWithAStory). 
  * Inspired by [A little slut but in a nice way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087390) by [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/pseuds/LarisUSB). 



> Well here's one dedicated to Reviewer_Only on Ao3, and some others around who have requested some pure MerAdd SEX SCENES !!!
> 
> As I burn the slowest-ass slow burns on "Falling Apart, Barely Breathing", "Out Of The Dark", "Hello, Seattle", "Elevator to Heaven", "A Seattle Grace Mercy West Swingers Party - Post Plane Crash Edition" which have been sexual non-consummated as of late...
> 
> And I have not posted anything super X-Rated since "Chasing Butterflies", "Meredith Gets her Mojo Back" which are completed by the way (probably... it might take a long time to write an epilogue for those if I do...)
> 
> And the one-shots "Peace of My Heart", "Tears Shed From A Drunken Conversation", "Who Can Screw the Shepherd Siblings Better? A Sex Bet Between Addison Montgomery and Mark Sloan", "To Build A Home - For Me & For You", Five Reasons We Knew Calzona Was Made For Each Other & Five + More 6 Sentence Fics", "Meredith Makes Her McCHOICE of a Lifetime."...
> 
> And "Sights of Seattle, Starts in the Sky" will remain G to T rated forever...
> 
> SOOO YEAH, I KNOW WE'RE ALL DESPERATE FROM SOME GAY AS SEXY SEX.
> 
> So here's a little piece put together to fulfill the endless requests for some kinky-ass shit I keep getting from you know who you are (a few of you!) which I appreciate by the way because you stretch my comfort zone and my writing limits.
> 
> SO, Without further ADO: Go forth if you DARE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: READ THIS CHAPTER BEFORE YOU GO ON, PLEASE. IF YOU DO NOT - TO AVOID ANY SPOILERS - THEN READ THE REST AT YOUR OWN RISK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A DISCLAIMER. AS I SAID. THANKS.

* * *

RED is the new BLACK.

* * *

_**Addison calls Meredith to bail her out of County Jail, and Meredith does. OR: In Which Meredith puts Addison in handcuffs. After Addison's divorce; before Meredith dates Derek again. Lesbian Sex/Smut. Phone Sex. PWP. Very Kinky. Power & Light BDSM. MerAdd. Meddison. Rated E. FOR VERY EXPLICIT. If you don't like that, take care of yourself and don't read, no hard feelings. Or stop.** _

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: _READ THIS CHAPTER BEFORE YOU GO ON, PLEASE. IF YOU DO NOT - TO AVOID ANY SPOILERS - THEN READ THE REST AT YOUR OWN RISK._**

* * *

**This fanfiction is a LOT of things.**

**And it also ISN'T a LOT of things. SKIP this part if you read the tags and you don't want any SPOILERS.**

**BUT IF YOU ARE UNSURE AT ALL, READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO BEGIN OR NOT. IF YOU TURN AWAY NOW THERE'S NOT HARM NO HARD FEELINGS.**

**BUT IF YOU READ ON AND DON'T STOP WELL, THEN THAT'S UP TO YOU. AND YOU CAN LEAVE ANY OPINION IN A REVIEW THAT YOU WANT.**

**BUT DON'T SAY I NEVER WARNED YOU BECAUSE of I'M WARNING YOU _NOW._**

**So here is all that it ISN'T: MY LITTLE STORY OF MINE.**

**This is NOT** about the **SELLING OF BUYING OF SEX. There is a financial transaction to bail Addison out of Jail, but it's very clear that Meredith is being reimbursed fully and right away at that. This story is not about sex work, sex workers or the sex trade.**

**This is NOT about an AFFAIR. There is no ADULTERY of any kind. Addison just left her husband. Meredith is not seeing anyone at all. Not Derek, not Finn and not anyone else.**

**This is NOT about either Meredith NOR Addison getting revenge on Derek, or Mark, or Finn, or about making anyone jealous of their hookup kinky night thing _whatever._**

**_This is only for THEM. Because THEY want to. Because THEY can. Because THEY set the rules with and FOR each other. And because deep down they CARE. For EACH OTHER._ **

**This is NOT about a story from someone who has physical experience with all of these things. This is not about a contract or taking classes or those things that are probably actually required for a healthy consensual relationship of this nature. This is NOT a slow enough burn for that to happen, but I do want to say that I want to include all the stuff about affirmative and enthusiastic CONSENT that I can.**

**CONSENT IS SEXY. And dubious consent is NOT. At ALL. In my opinion.**

**THIS _IS_ ABOUT:**

**Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery; two WOMEN who are both doctors at Seattle Grace Hospital.**

**Two people who've bedded the one Derek Shepherd in the not-so-recent past.**

**Two people who have a mutual desire for each other,**

**And when one calls the other, they pick up the pieces from there.**

**There will be PHONE SEX, FLIRTATION, SOME LONGING, SOME WAITING.**

**There will be TOUCHING, KISSING, SEX, AND LOVE-MAKING AND CARING AS WELL.**

**THERE WILL BE BONDAGE, SUBMISSION, DOMINATION AND MORE.**

**THERE WILL BE BLINDFOLDS AND HANDCUFFS AND SPANKING SO FAR AS I KNOW.**

**THERE WILL BE ANGER AND LUST AND DESIRE AND HOPE.** ****

**BUT IN THE END, THIS WILL BE ABOUT MUTUAL RELEASE AND CATHARSIS.**

**ABOUT MUTUAL PAIN, GAIN AND BENEFIT, AND ABOUT TRUST AND THEN MORE.**

**THIS IS ABOUT FRIENDSHIP FOUND IN THE MOST UNLIKELY OF PLACES.**

**AND ABOUT THE BEGINNING OF SOMETHING SO VISCERAL, SO WILD, SO UNBELIEVABLY CHARMING.**

**THAT NEITHER ONE OF OUR TWO GIRLS WILL EVER WANT TO LET GO.**

* * *

  
  


SO HERE IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO SAY NO AND TO CLICK AWAY FROM THIS PAGE. BECAUSE ONCE YOU SCROLL ON FROM HERE, YOU'RE ABOUT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF,

WHY CRISTIAN GREY HOLDS NO CANDLE,

TO WHAT _MEREDITH_ GREY NOW CAN DO...

TO ADDISON ADRIENNE FORBES MONTGOMERY...

WHEN SHE BAILS THIS GIRL OUT OF THE COUNTY JAIL...

* * *

***** **END OF PREQUEL / DISCLAIMER *******

**READ ON FOR MORE.**

* * *

  
PS. This work is still in the works, so if there's something you WANT to see or really DO NOT want to see, then now is the time to comment here before you go on. 

Let me know what you think, this concept has been swirling around for awhile.

And in the meantime, if you're looking for some pure MerAdd smut of mine while I finish this up,

Check out "Meredith Gets Her Mojo Back" and/or "Chasing Butterflies", as well as any of my other random MerAdd works rated M or E so far.

Thanks for all your support, I hope to hear from you soon.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I KNOW it's not a chapter.
> 
> I'm posting a chapter within 24 hours when it's done being corrected for typos.
> 
> And yes, fear not, I WILL be updating "Falling Apart, Barely Breathing" again today I know I left you on another cliffhanger.
> 
> I'm not EVIL, just I enjoy building the anticipation.
> 
> Because I find in most stories once things actually happen it's hard to keep things from falling flat.
> 
> Or at least that's a problem I have in my writing at least...
> 
> So yeah, have a coffee, read another story as you wait.
> 
> And then have fun if you WANT to read a very kinky Addison and Meredith getting nasty and loving it !


	2. TEASER of Chapter 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison slides her empty ring finger now, over the quarter as she slides it into the payphone. 
> 
>   
> “You have the right to one phone call and then to remain silent’ the C.O tells her gruffly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1. TEASER.**

* * *

RED is the new BLACK.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_**Addison calls Meredith to bail her out of County Jail, and Meredith does. OR: In Which Meredith puts Addison in handcuffs. After Addison's divorce; before Meredith dates Derek again. Lesbian Sex/Smut. Phone Sex. PWP. Very Kinky. Power & Light BDSM. MerAdd. Meddison. Rated E. FOR VERY EXPLICIT. If you don't like that, take care of yourself and don't read, no hard feelings. Or stop.** _

* * *

  
  


CHAPTER 1: I GOTTA FEELING...

* * *

Addison slides her empty ring finger now, over the quarter as she slides it into the payphone. 

“You have the right to one phone call and then to remain silent’ the C.O tells her gruffly.

Addison dials a familiar number with her index finger now.

_(Praying that she doesn’t pick up. But praying harder, she does…)_

_(Why she dialed HER number, Addison hasn’t the faintest idea.)_

_(Perhaps it’s another self-destructive quality.)_

_(Perhaps she reminds her of HIM.)_

_(No, that last one is wrong. She left him, she JUST left HIM.)_

_(This is not about HIM. It’s not even about ME- Addie at all, for that matter.)_

_(This is about The Little Miss MEREDITH GREY, and how Addison Montgomery is alone in a JAIL CELL right now.)_

_(And all she wants to do is to hear the blonde intern’s smooth voice speak to her now…)_

* * *

**This is not ACTUALLY the end of the chapter. This is a TEASER. To see if it's what you want to read when you go on. IF YOU DARE.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will post the rest of Chapter 1 soon!  
> Comment if you want more.  
> Comment if you have requests or any concerns.


	3. Chapter 1: I GOTTA FEELING...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Doctor Montgomery…?” Meredith Grey asks in question, hearing her boss’s voice. Well, her ex-boyfriend’s ex-wife’s voice, more pressingly. 
> 
> “You can call me Addison. You should call me Addison. Because what I’m about to ask of you means we really need to be on a first-name sort of basis….” Addison begins.
> 
> “Ok, Addison. Now, are you going to tell me why you’re calling me from an unknown number in the middle of the night-"
> 
> "After you just shoved your wedding rings into my ex-boyfriend’s hands?"
> 
> "I CAN keep a secret from you- from my- from DEREK, you know. I promise I won’t tell…”
> 
> “Well, it appears that I’ve been… arrested ” Addison says, rather sheepishly.
> 
> “And let me guess-" Meredith begins without one once of a sigh.
> 
> "You need someone there to bail you out without having to explain this to your now ex-husband how-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is is, for REAL !
> 
> Enjoy, if you're here by now I trust it's because you wanna be,
> 
> And I'm right here with you :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 1. For real, it’s FULL this time. I promise. ;)**

* * *

RED is the new BLACK.

* * *

  
  


**_Addison calls Meredith to bail her out of County Jail, and Meredith does. OR: In Which Meredith puts Addison in handcuffs. After Addison's divorce; before Meredith dates Derek again. Lesbian Sex/Smut. Phone Sex. PWP. Very Kinky. Power & Light BDSM. MerAdd. Meddison. Rated E. FOR VERY EXPLICIT. If you don't like that, take care of yourself and don't read, no hard feelings. Or stop._ **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: I GOTTA FEELING...**

* * *

Addison slides her empty ring finger now, over the quarter as she slides it into the payphone. 

“You have the right to one phone call and then to remain silent’ the C.O tells her gruffly.

Addison dials a familiar number with her index finger now.

_(Praying that she doesn’t pick up. But praying harder, she does…)_

_(Why she dialed HER number, Addison hasn’t the faintest idea.)_

_(Perhaps it’s another self-destructive quality.)_

_(Perhaps she reminds her of HIM.)_

_(No, that last one is wrong. She left him, she JUST left HIM.)_

_(This is not about HIM. It’s not even about ME- Addie at all, for that matter.)_

_(This is about The Little Miss MEREDITH GREY, and how Addison Montgomery is alone in a JAIL CELL right now.)_

_(And all she wants to do is to hear the blonde intern’s smooth voice speak to her now…)_

* * *

“Doctor Montgomery…?” Meredith Grey asks in question, hearing her boss’s voice. Well, her ex-boyfriend’s ex-wife’s voice, more pressingly. 

“You can call me Addison. You should call me Addison. Because what I’m about to ask of you means we really need to be on a first-name sort of basis….” Addison begins.

“Ok, _Addison._ Now, are you going to tell me why you’re calling me from an unknown number in the middle of the night-"

"After you just shoved your wedding rings into my ex-boyfriend’s hands?"

"I CAN keep a secret from you- from my- from _DEREK_ , you know. I promise I won’t tell…”

“Well, it appears that I’ve been… _arrested_ ” Addison says, rather sheepishly.

* * *

“And let me guess-" Meredith begins without one once of a sigh.

"You need someone there to bail you out without having to explain this to your now ex-husband how-"

"Despite him neglecting you for years in your marriage when you finally left him-"

"You felt so empty and broken inside that you wanted to smash something to ten million pieces…"

"And so you DID?” Meredith sighs at her knowingly.

“How did you-” Addison asks of her rather incredulously.

* * *

“Listen, let me just say that I’ve had this number in my contacts before-" Meredith says to explain that. 

"But those are stories from another life and another time." she finishes without another interruption.

"Anyways, so you got arrested I’m guessing? And you're in holding for bail?" Meredith guesses correctly.

"Are you locked up at the County on Fifth street or Seventh?” Meredith asks her, all business, now.

“Seventh” Addison answers in a heap. “So will you? I’ll pay you back right away I just need someone to post it, then I’ll be out of your way” Addison promises. “I mean out of your way, for _real,_ this time” she clarifies. 

“It’s okay, Addison,” Meredith says to her gently. “I’ve never been divorced myself but you’ve met me by now so you know that I’d probably do something even MORE STUPID than that,” Meredith says to her kindly. 

“With breakups I usually down 7 or 8 tequilas at once” Meredith continues on. “But if I were an angry drunk rather than a sad drunk I’m sure I could do some pretty bad property damage...” 

* * *

And now Meredith _smirks_ into the phone. She’s got Addison Montgomery wrapped around her little finger.

Sensing the smirk, Addison asks what she’s up to in that little intern brain of hers. She hates to admit it, but something about her ex-husband’s ex-mistress really gets under her skin.

* * *

_(Because she wanted to feel her ALL OVER her skin… Addison’s brain answers her, idly.)_

_(Shut-up, now’s not the time you MORON you’re calling her from a county JAIL for heck’s sake.)_

_(Yeah but we just got put into HANDCUFFS her brain says to her. And now we’re all HORNY…)_

* * *

‘Addison, I'll bail you out of jail and I’ll drive you to your hotel either way, ' Meredith says to her kindly.

“I owe you all that at the _very least_ , for playing the part that I did in your divorce.

And don’t tell me it’s not all my fault ‘cause I _know_ that already.”

“But just this little favor for you will do ME some wonders so I can get over being McGuilty every time I see that McBastard’s McFace around here” Meredith curses at him now. 

* * *

_(Addison’s mind can’t quite stop thinking about how Meredith might not want to jump into bed with her ex- boy, after all…)_

_(And the thought of THAT makes her even more hopeful and turned-on that before…)_

* * *

“So let me be clear, I’m here for you either way. You can listen or not listen to what I am about to say.

You can say no without any regrets. And I won’t tell anyone in the morning you turned me down in your bed…”

* * *

_(So she IS hitting on me, CHRIST ALMIGHTY MEREDITH freaking’ GREY. Who knew that SHE'S BI?!?)_

* * *

“But I’ll say just this one thing; Doctor Montgomery. I gotta feeling, you see…” Meredith says, seductively...

“I’ve had this feeling about you since you smirked at me when you met me. I’ve had this feeling you like to be fucked."

I’ve had this feeling you’ve been unsatisfied sexually. I’ve had this feeling Derek didn’t do it for you then at ALL…”

Meredith’s seductively smooth voice drops at least an _octave,_ as she pictures herself running her hands through all of Addison’s bright luscious hair. 

* * *

_(Addison’s breath hitches as she continues to listen. Even more IMPATIENT than before.)_

* * *

“I’ve had this feeling you LIKED getting arrested. I’ve had this feeling you’re a KINKY WHORE in the sack. I’ve had this feeling VANILLA SEX BORES YOU TO TEARS. I’ve had a feeling you’re ROUGH and you want it ROUGH. I’ve had a feeling Derek’s stopped you from SCRATCHING…” Meredith hushes her voice to a near whisper right now.

“I’ve had this feeling you want to be all TIED UP. I’ve had this feeling you want to be CHAINED to the BED. I’ve had this feeling you want to be HANDCUFFED and BLINDFOLDED and spanked till your ass is all RED and a bit bruised.” Meredith whispers as if right into her ear.

_(As Addison feels herself submitting and letting all of her inhibitions let go…)_

“I’ve had this feeling you got arrested on PURPOSE, just to EXPERIMENT, just to TRY a little, to TEASE yourself up as they tied your hands down. To see what you could BE like taken prisoner. I’ve had this feeling submitting makes YOU feel ALIVE. I’ve had this feeling you wanted ME and not HIM. I’ve had these feelings for a hell of- A. LONG. ASS. TIME…”

_(As Addison’s eyes open wide at Meredith’s spectacular read of her most inner desires…)_

“And I’ve got a feeling which choice you will pick. Because I’ll give you a choice once I come to pick you up. As I’ve already said, Doctor Montgomery, I’ll bail you out either way. I’ll get you out of jail free - metaphorically I mean (you’ll pay me back for the bail, of course - we’re not like, ACTUAL whores - you & me - we’re _NOT_ paying money for sex here)...”

_(Addison’s heart rate is accelerating and her breaths are accumulating quickly as she can’t wait to hear all of Meredith’s options all on the table…)_

* * *

“So option one is that I take you home to your hotel room. I set you down on your bed and I nurse your wounds from your pain. I never touch you at all. I leave you an aspirin, some water and a single glass of malt scotch. And I close the door right behind me. And then I leave without a word. And you never hear from me again…”

_(Addison can hear the longing as Meredith says her first option. She’s KIND, and GENTLE with Addison and that makes her WANT the blonde intern much more. To know she ACTUALLY cares even though she seems to care more than just an enemy or acquaintance even a friend…)_

* * *

“Option two is I take you home to your hotel room. I set you down on your bed and I nurse your wounds from your pain. I never touch you at all. I leave you an aspirin, some water and a single glass of _water_ and NO scotch. And I close the door right behind me but with me IN your room rather than out. And then I stay with you without saying a single word… That is UNTIL you try to TOUCH ME. Because I know you can’t resist me, at ALL....” Meredith now begins her saga...

_(Addison feels herself wanting to say ‘OPTION TWO PLEASE!” FUCK. ME. MEREDITH. GREY. !’ Before she even hears the full extent of what ‘option two’ could ever be…)_

* * *

_(But she stays silent because she hears Meredith tell her to shush. And if there’s anything that turns Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery on the most, it’s taking orders. Obeying orders.)_

_(Even from scrawny dirty-blonde interns named Miss Meredith Grey.)_

_(ESPECIALLY from scrawny dirty-blonde interns named Miss Meredith Grey.)_

* * *

_(Since the moment she met Doctor Meredith Grey she always wanted to know what her ex-husband found so addicting about screwing her. And Doctor Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery-Not-Shepherd-Now, then, had quite the powerful feeling… That she was about to find out…In the most painful and PLEASURABLE of ways… Now she REALLY can’t wait to get out of Jail free...)_

* * *

******* END OF CHAPTER ONE *******

* * *

**Author’s Note:** So, here is the start. Leave a note if you want MORE, or if you have a REQUEST (about this story or not, in the MerAdd or Grey’s Fandom), or if you have any CONCERNS, QUESTIONS or HOT TOPICS you’d like to discuss. Would love to hear what you liked about this chapter, and about the concept in general. Take care and be safe, CONSENT IS SEXY! Dubious consent or anything less than ENTHUSIASTIC AFFIRMATIVE CONSENT IS NOT. If engaging in any of your own… activities please do your research from actual sources, NOT fanfiction and certainly not from me. Have a wonderful day, all. From @bobbiejelly.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for now folks. Comment if you want more.  
> And what you'd like to see if I do actually go on.  
> HAVE A GOOD ONE !!!!! - @bobbiejelly


	4. Chapter 2: THAT TONIGHT’S GONNA BE...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Since the moment she met Doctor Meredith Grey she always wanted to know what her ex-husband found so addicting about screwing her. And Doctor Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery-Not-Shepherd-Now, then, had quite the powerful feeling… That she was about to find out…In the most painful and PLEASURABLE of ways… Now she REALLY can’t wait to get out of Jail free...)

RED is the new BLACK.

* * *

Author's Note: 1

Well, the support seems to be there for this wild and tangled adventure. 

Enjoy this HACK.

And if you get in over your head,

It's always ok to turn BACK.

Let us begin.

Chapter two, of "RED is the new BLACK."

* * *

**CHAPTER 2.**

  
  


* * *

RED is the new BLACK.

* * *

  
  


* * *

_**Addison calls Meredith to bail her out of County Jail, and Meredith does. OR: In Which Meredith puts Addison in handcuffs. After Addison's divorce; before Meredith dates Derek again. Lesbian Sex/Smut. Phone Sex. PWP. Very Kinky. Power & Light BDSM. MerAdd. Meddison. Rated E. FOR VERY EXPLICIT. If you don't like that, take care of yourself and don't read, no hard feelings. Or stop.** _

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY, ON “RED is the new BLACK.”_ **

* * *

“Option two is I take you home to your hotel room. I set you down on your bed and I nurse your wounds from your pain. I never touch you at all. I leave you an aspirin, some water and a single glass of _water_ and NO scotch. And I close the door right behind me but with me IN your room rather than out. And then I stay with you without saying a single word… That is UNTIL you try to TOUCH ME. Because I know you can’t resist me, at ALL....” Meredith now begins her saga...

_(Addison feels herself wanting to say ‘OPTION TWO PLEASE!” FUCK. ME. MEREDITH. GREY. !’ Before she even hears the full extent of what ‘option two’ could ever be…)_

_(But she stays silent because she hears Meredith tell her to shush. And if there’s anything that turns Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery on the most, it’s taking orders. Obeying orders.)_

_(Even from scrawny dirty-blonde interns named Miss Meredith Grey.)_

_(ESPECIALLY from scrawny dirty-blonde interns named Miss Meredith Grey.)_

* * *

_(Since the moment she met Doctor Meredith Grey she always wanted to know what her ex-husband found so addicting about screwing her. And Doctor Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery-Not-Shepherd-Now, then, had quite the powerful feeling… That she was about to find out…In the most painful and PLEASURABLE of ways… Now she REALLY can’t wait to get out of Jail free...)_

* * *

  
  


_END OF FLASHBACK SEQUENCE._

  
  


* * *

**CHAPTER 2: THAT TONIGHT’S GONNA BE...**

* * *

  
  
"Shall I go ON, Doctor Montgomery?" Meredith asks in command.

"YES" Addison begs her. Your wish is at my command."

"Very well, I'll keep talking. But no more talking for you. No teasing yourself while you're in there. Or else I'll tell you this is through..."

"YES" Addison agrees. 

She doesn't speak anymore.

As she can hear Meredith calling her.

As Meredith is walking out her own front door. 

Meredith tells her she's coming, she's coming to the Jail she means.

She's on her way out to get her, but she'll heat her up on her way...

Meredith starts whispering sweet nothings, All into Addison's ears. 

_(And Addison’s breath hitches right in her throat now as she swallows hard not to GASP at all that she hears...)_

  
  


“When we get to your Hotel room, you start to ask me for SEX. You start to BEG me for sex. And finally, I will say YES. You start to JUMP me for sex. You start to PUSH me up against the back of the doorframe. You start to KISS me and TOUCH me and TEASE me like a flirty little thing as you would just DO…” Meredith smirks wider and wider with a shit-eating GRIN.

  
  


_(Addison, if she weren’t so ridiculously turned on right now, would probably be more than a little embarrassed she’s having PHONE SEX in County Jail right now with her ex-husband’s ex-lover.)_

  
  


“Shhh, don’t talk and don’t tell a soul” Meredith stops her from uttering a word...

  
  


_(But despite the C.O looking at her strangely right now, she can’t bring herself to think of anything else than what Meredith keeps going on and on to offer her…)_

  
  


“And then I would start to jump YOU. I’d turn the tables on YOU. I’d crush YOU up into the doorframe, I’d bang you HARD against the damn wall. I’d eat you out from my KNEES before I’d bite you up and mark you as MINE. You’d pull my hair to make me WANT you. And it’ll WORK for YOU so WELL you will see…”

  
  


_(Addison wonders if she should stop moaning silently, less silently into the phone….)_

  
  


“And then you wouldn’t want to SEE anything at ALL of me, not anymore. Because I’d ask to BLINDFOLD you totally then. We’d talk through safe words and safe colours and then you’d give me your full sober consent. And then you’d _yell,_ happily. ‘YES’, before I tied it all on....”

  
  


_(Addison wonders if she should stop wanting to touch herself now, even in front of that guard…)_

  
  


“And then I’d guide you with my hands and my hips to the bed. But then I would pick up right up off your feet before we reached it. And then I would THROW YOU, face-first, onto the covers. And then I’d pull back all the sheets before I’d TEAR all your CLOTHES OFF.”

  
  


_(Addison thinks for the moment it’s good she was only wearing scrubs when she came in.)_

  
  


“And then you might try to TOUCH me all over in return but I’ll stop you. I’ll grab onto your wrists so you BRUISE from the hold. And that will turn you on EVEN MORE because you like the marks on your skin. Because it really gets you off to know that SEX is not only that moment…”

  
  


_(It’s all the moments of AFTER when she’s fingering over the marks on her skin reminiscing…)_

  
  


“It’s all the moments of AFTER when you’re fingering over the marks on her skin reminiscing…” Meredith catches her without a hitch. It’s about the PAIN and the PLEASURE that I can curse through your veins. It’s all the times that I PINCH you or BITE you or CLAW…”

  
  


_(Addison imagines Meredith BITING her ear and it sends shock waves and shock waves all down to her spine…)_

  
  


“And after I undress you you’ll SHIVER. You’ll shiver from anticipation much more than the COLD. And so I’ll warm you right up by pressing my body to yours. Your head will be curled up on a pillow now, your hands will tighten the sheets at your sides. And I’ll curl up into you…”

  
  


_(Addison cannot wait to feel the soft warmth of Meredith’s body on top of her own…)_

  
  


“And I would still be in clothing and you would be laid bare EXPOSED. Because I’m the one in control here, and I’m the one here for YOU.” Meredith asserts her authority. 

  
  


_(“Yes….” Addison cannot contain the hiss of an answer that slips from out of her lips…)_

  
  


“And then I’d TEASE you. I’d run my fingers all down your spine. I’d have my hands EVERYWHERE on your body, but not anywhere NEAR where you want me to get yourself off…”

  
  


_(Meredith must be pure TORTURE to hold on to all of her climax for…)_

  
  


“And then you’d beg me now, Addison. And then you’d BEG me again. And when I don’t give an answer you’ll start HUMPING the SHEETS. And then I’d tell you how BAD you are. I’ll tell you how you didn’t wait. And then I’ll tell you I’ll spank you. And then you’ll STAY while I WAIT…”

  
  


_(Addison remembers the first time she was ever spanked in her bed. It turned her on beyond reason and it made her come with a shout.)_

  
  


“And then I’ll lay my bare hand on you, resting it right on your ASS. And then I’ll call out a number. And have you count down with me then. And then I’ll spank you real hard. And then I’ll SPANK you real good. And when I ask you what your own name is, you’ll forget what you should say…”

  
  


_(Addison has NEVER, not EVER, forgotten her own name in BED. But she thinks that tonight might be more than her chance…)_

“And then I’ll finally fuck you. I’ll put my hands on your core. And then I’ll rush my two fingers in. And then I’ll FUCK YOU, real hard. I’ll fuck you so fast and good. I’ll have you close within seconds. But I’ll have you wait there for ages…”

  
  


_(How long could Addison hold out on herself for so long? How could she stop herself from coming, how could she stop her climax from coming…)_

  
  


“I’ll make you wait on your knees as I grind MYSELF in your body. I’ll make you wait while I pleasure myself on your skin. You’ll feel the FRICTION of me, against the slickness of YOU. And I’ll make myself come BEFORE YOU. So you can hear then, ME moan…”

  
  


_(Addison cannot think of anything hotter than to make MEREDITH moan…)_

  
  


“And then I’ll recover quickly, and then I’ll start with you all AGAIN… I’ll have let you cool down a little. Just so I can warm you right up AGAIN. And I'll work you up faster. Faster this time than ever before. And then I’ll plunge into your wetness again, and then I’ll finger your core…”

  
  


_(And by this time Addison is a train-wreck. She’s soaked right through all her clothes. She’s now entirely sweaty, and she’s breathing heavy right into the phone…)_

  
  


“And then I’ll lick on your PUSSY. Until you scream out for MORE. And then I’ll give you some more now. I’ll lick you inside and out. And then I’ll finger you ROUGHLY until you buck your hips right up to MY core….”

  
  


_(Addison has never had this experience, to be already close INSIDE of her CLOTHES. But she’s right there hot and ready now. And she only needs just a little bit more…)_

“And then I’ll increase your HEART RATE. Until it’s faster than LIGHT. And then I’ll swirl my TONGUE around all of your EDGES, until I edge you, the right. And I’m holding you CAPTIVE right now, on the borderline of HERE and THERE. And you can see the END of the TUNNEL now… but before you reach it it’s BLACK…

  
  


_(Addison can picture Meredith’s metaphor, so crystal clear as she speaks. The words are rocking her senseless, her tone is gravelly and all raw. She’s rocking Addison’s whole world yet. And she hasn’t even set foot in the door…)_

  
  


“And then I’ll tell you it’s gonna BE ONE. That tonight’s gonna be GREAT. That tonight I’ll make you COME past your SENSES. I’ll make your body all SHAKE. And you’re gonna ache in the morning. And your ass will hurt then like HELL. Tonight’s gonna be a GOOD NIGHT, Montgomery, I promise, just you sit there and wait…”

  
  


_(And just as Addison thought that Meredith would keep going, keep up the earth-shattering imageries and all her dirtiest talk, she hears a click on the phone line and a hush from inside.)_

  
  


“Meredith….?” Addison calls out to no one, realizing her phone call must have died…

  
  


_(And Addison realizes she’s done it on purpose. That Meredith is making her WAIT. She’s going to let Addison sit now, all covered in sticky and sweet. She’s going to let her go back to her guarded cell with four walls…)_

  
  


“Meredith….?” Addison calls out to no one, in case her first try was all lies...

  
  


_(And Addison is led back to her cell now. She’s sitting in jail for the first time. And she’s surrounded by strangers, and not a private bathroom in, sight. And so she sits there, still WAITING. Waiting for the time of her life.)_ _  
  
_

“Meredith…” The name falls off of her lips now, as she begins a very deep sigh…

  
  


_(She’ll never know when she’ll get here, Addison tries to picture it, she tries. She imagines Meredith’s short footsteps now, and the handling of her car. She’ll park it perfectly parallel now, in the spot right by the door. She’ll post bail for Addison Montgomery. Because her name no longer has more…)_

* * *

  
  


******* END OF CHAPTER TWO *******

* * *

  
  
Author's Note 2:

  
Let me know if you like this,

If it makes any sense to you even at ALL.

The comments would make my day!

Leave some here all the WAY.

Damn rhyming rhythm to this story.

I can't stop if I TRY.

But I know that you'll hear me.

If I can't tell you WHY.

* * *

End of Author's Notes. THANK-YOU ! -@bobbiejelly


	5. Chapter 1: A GOOD NIGHT...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith takes Addison home. Rated E. For Explicit Sexual Content. You're Welcome.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3.**

* * *

RED Is The New BLACK.

* * *

_**Addison calls Meredith to bail her out of County Jail, and Meredith does. OR: In Which Meredith puts Addison in handcuffs. After Addison's divorce; before Meredith dates Derek again. Lesbian Sex/Smut. Phone Sex. PWP. Very Kinky. Power & Light BDSM. MerAdd. Meddison. Rated E.** _

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY, ON "RED is the new BLACK."_

* * *

_(And just as Addison thought that Meredith would keep going, keep up the earth-shattering imageries and all her dirtiest talk, she hears a click on the phone line and a hush from inside.)_

"Meredith….?" Addison calls out to no one, realizing her phone call must have died…

_(And Addison realizes she's done it on purpose. That Meredith is making her WAIT. She's going to let Addison sit now, all covered in sticky and sweet. She's going to let her go back to her guarded cell with four walls…)_

"Meredith….?" Addison calls out to no one, in case her first try was all lies...

_(And Addison is led back to her cell now. She's sitting in jail for the first time. And she's surrounded by strangers, and not a private bathroom in, sight. And so she sits there, still WAITING. Waiting for the time of her life...)_

* * *

_END OF FLASHBACK SEQUENCE..._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: A GOOD NIGHT...**

* * *

"Please state their full name?" The correctional officer at the front desk is asking Meredith Grey now, as she is passing Meredith over some release paperwork to sign over.

"Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery" Meredith states confidently.

"Are you sure?" The correctional officer asks, doubtful of Meredith's answer.

"Look, if she's processed in as "Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery-SHEPHERD" then YOU are the ones that are wrong!" Meredith rants with a howl.

"Because she got into trouble because she _just_ signed **divorce papers** from her _McBastard_ of an ex-husband."

"And trust me, I know how much of an ass he can be" Meredith concludes to her.

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Shepherd-" the correctional officer begins, ignoring everything that Meredith had just said to her.

"HER NAME IS DOCTOR MONTGOMERY AND SHE IS NOT A MRS! She would yell at you if you said that because it makes her feel OLD."

"So just give me the papers so I can get her out of here!" Launches Meredith.

"Well, Mrs… Who are you exactly?" The correctional officer asks.

"I'm NOT a Mrs. I AM NOT _MARRIED!_ AND NEITHER IS SHE _ANYMORE_. HERE IS THE CASH, IT'S ALL COUNTED UP!"

Meredith slams the bills onto the counter and tries to reach for the clipboard from the small window in the glass.

"SO CAN YOU PLEASE, JUST, GIVE ME THE PAPERS!" Meredith tears her a new one.

"Very well, here you are" The correctional officer hands her the clipboard and she signs the release paperwork.

Once finished, the correctional officer asks her to wait in the waiting room while she goes to get Addison's things, as well as to get Addison.

* * *

"Your girlfriend is here for you" The correctional officer motions for Addison to follow her.

"She's not my-" Addison starts to begin as she quirks her head in confusion.

"Well, your 'knight-in-shining- _whatever'_ is here, and she made it pretty clear you aren't married to a man anymore" the correctional officer sighs at her.

"Hands" the correctional officer motions to her.

"Really? To be released?" Addison asks her in question.

"Transfer of custody policy. Hands. Guess you've never done this before, huh" the correctional officer simply shrugs at her now.

"No, this is my- No. I mean. I haven't done this before" Addison says before implying that there might ever be a 'second time' where Addison would find herself _arrested_."

* * *

"Here she is" the correctional officer offers over Addison and a plastic bag with her things.

"These day clothes don't look that different from our uniforms" the correctional officer jokes.

"Hospital scrubs" Addison mumbles in explanation, pointing to the white coat.

"YOU WERE IN SCRUBS WHEN YOU DID THIS? Jesus, Addison" Meredith says to her, incredulously.

"Meredith, I- I'm so sorry" Addison starts to apologize to her, suddenly shy and vulnerable to actually see Meredith right in front of her, staring her right in the eye as the correctional officer unlocks her handcuffs and snaps them to her security belt.

"Come on, let's get you home," Meredith says to her sweetly, motioning for Addison to follow, as she takes her keys out of her pocket and picks out the car keys.

"You keep her out of trouble, will you?" the correctional officer calls after Meredith.

And Meredith only smirks at the correctional officer and says "thank you for your help this evening, I can take it from here" Meredith says with a smirk.

"Umm, thanks for coming…" Addison says in a mumble as Meredith links her arm around Addison.

"Oh I intend to make sure she's a _very good girl from now on, huh, Addie_ " Meredith winks now at Addison.

Meredith is smirking only to her, so the lace of innuendo in her words is privately addressed to Addison; saving only the text, rather than the subtext, of her exceptional performance for the correctional officer to hear.

"Thank you then, we'll be going now," Meredith says to the correctional officer as she leads out by the shoulder.

" _BEHAVE_ " Meredith warns in a whisper, to Addison, the moment they leave the vicinity.

* * *

Addison is taller than Meredith, but the way Meredith has her hands wrapped around the redhead, she takes all of Addison's strength away with her own.

Addison's breath catches as Meredith shoves her forcibly into the passenger's seat of the car, before leaning down slowly to buckle her in, as if she were incapacitated, before leaning right into Addison's face.

Meredith leans in for a moment, enough to make Addison think she could reach up and press her lips to the blondes'.

But the moment Addison leans in, Meredith backs away with a 'hmf," and pulls something out of the back of her pockets.

It's a set of handcuffs. A _real_ set, which makes Addison angry as she imagines Meredith having used them in bed with anyone who came before her.

"I'm going to put them on you in a moment, so if you want to scratch your nose you better do it now" Meredith leans in and almost bites Addison's ear as she says this.

"N-no, that's alright" Addison stutters a little as she realizes Meredith is serious.

Meredith leans over Addison so she can open the glove compartment, in which she gets out a blanket and puts it over Addison's legs.

"We don't want people to think I am actually kidnapping you" Meredith explains to her simply as Addison nods.

"Are you sure?" Meredith softens her expression and says this compassionately while looking Addison in the eye.

"Yes, yes please," Addison says breathlessly, with more lust and need than she ever expected from herself.

"Please," Addison begs Meredith now.

"Hands," Meredith says to her roughly, in the same tone of voice as the correctional officer.

Addison offers her wrists, and Addison applies the handcuffs to her with a snap, then pressing the key to them right in Addison's palm.

"Why?" Addison quirks at Meredith. "What's the point if I can open them?" Addison asks her.

"Emergencies only. Safety first. I can't unlock them while driving" Meredith explains to her.

Addison is touched by Meredith's care of her and it makes her even more excited.

"I'll take your grin as a 'thank-you for already getting started'" Meredith smirks at her before closing Addison's door and hopping into the driver's seat.

"Now…" Meredith says. "Have you had any dinner yet, Addison?" Meredith asks her.

"I can't imagine prison food is very tasty…" Meredith says to her idly.

"Umm," Addison stammers because she doesn't want to say:

_(Meredith I want you to fuck me, seriously is that not why you're here! And now you want DINNER?)_

"Relax, Addie" Meredith coos at her. "I'll tell you, I'm starving, but there's only one thing I want for my dinner…" Meredith purrs at Addison as she runs her hand all the way up Addison's hip.

"I'm going to devour you whole before I lick you up for dessert," Meredith says in a low tone as Addison gasps and then reddens entirely.

"I wonder if there will be traffic… Meredith says as if talking rhetorically.

"If there is I'm not sure if I'll pull over at all to screw you... Or just get myself off with my own fingers while watching you suffer…" Meredith grins like a Cheshire cat to herself as Addison glares at her.

"Well, there could also be no traffic at all" Meredith glimmers at her.

"Who knows?" She says with a bountiful laugh as she pulls out of the parking lot.

* * *

Addison would have expected Meredith to jump her the moment they reached the hotel.

Instead, she wraps Addison up in the blanket to get them through the lobby of the Archfield with Addison still locked up in handcuffs without people staring.

Meredith asks where Addison's hotel room key is, and she motions to her purse which is still in the plastic bag from discharge.

"22nd floor" Addison answers idly, wondering why Meredith didn't even have to ask her which hotel to drive to. (It was on Addison's release paperwork, anyways…)

The moment Addison and Meredith are in the elevator, Meredith sneaks up behind Addison, drops the bags she is carrying, and grabs both of her wrists from behind.

She presses her own center into Addison's ass and she bites bite after bite after bite into Addison's shoulders.

When the elevator finally opens and Addison motions to her own room, Meredith motions for Addison to enter it first, as she locks the door firmly behind her and attaches the clip to the door that says 'do not disturb'.

"Look, I don't know about you, but I'm into SOME kinky shit but not exhibitionism" Meredith shrugs casually as Addison affirms this as well.

"Alright, so here's where we need to start talking first" Meredith uncuffs Addison so they can have a serious discussion.

"Alright, so here we are, here's your glass of water" Meredith hands her a bottle as Addison sips it.

"SO, I guess it's time that I ask you what you really want from me, now. Because like I said, I'll just leave now if you want me to. Or I'll cuddle you to sleep and hold you while you cry. Or we can have sex, or we can do some kinky stuff. Hey, whatever you're up for" Meredith says as if she were discussing something casual like cereal.

"Oh, right but first I need to pay you back for the bail" Addison reaches for her phone now that she's no longer handcuffed.

Meredith hands her the receipt from the jail and Addison transfers her the funds wirelessly.

"Great, now that that's handled, let's talk," Meredith says with an arch of her eyebrow.

* * *

"Are you going to give me some options?" Addison asks her because she's not even sure what wonderful and wild desires of hers that Meredith would want to fulfill.

"Alright, I'm going to recite a list for you and show you some stuff. Then you can pick a couple for us to begin with. What do you want your safe words to be by the way?" Meredith asks her.

"Green for go, yellow for slow, red for stop" Addison shrugs. "Easier to remember."

"Perfect. Alright then, well you've seen the handcuffs, I have a silk scarf I could tie you up with. This bed looks sturdy enough it can handle supporting your weight" Meredith seems to be checking that out now.

"Ah, other than that I have blindfolds, a handkerchief for your mouth if you're getting too loud, and the very best of all... ME" Meredith says rather arrogantly with a smirk.

"YOU." Addison deadpans. "You really think you're all THAT?" Addison groans at her.

"Please, I've seduced BOTH Doctor McDreamy's in the past WEEK," Meredith reminds her of Derek and it sends her into a tailspin of jealousy.

Towards her ex-husband for having had this woman naked without her.

_(Yeah it's probably REALLY good you got that divorce, Addison…)_

"While that all sounds extremely exciting, Meredith, can you just, do _something?!_ " Addison tries to articulate.

"Is there anywhere you don't want any marks? Or no marks? Or all of the marks?" Meredith offers to her generously.

"Ah, anywhere but the face," Addison says to her honestly.

"Neck, shoulders, ears?" Meredith asks her.

"Mm, definitely" Addison ends up moaning and Meredith takes all that as her answer.

"I suppose you like many hickeys..." Meredith grins at her. "That's good, I like giving them…" Meredith raises an eyebrow at her, licking her lips in response.

"Wow," Addison groans out to Meredith breathlessly.

"Wow, you have a million degrees and apparently none of them are in 'English' Meredith admonishes her."

"DAMNIT MEREDITH WILL YOU PLEASE SCREW ME ALREADY! I'm about to explode, here. I've been wet since I called you. I've been soaking since you started to offer me the two options. And I've been about to come in these goddamn scrubs since you started talking about all of these kinky things!" Addison exclaims in desperation.

"And I really want to have this discussion, I really do, but I can't think at all when my head is spinning with the need to get off," Addison says frustratedly.

"One orgasm coming up," Meredith says to her with her smirk again.

Addison goes to jump Meredith now, to start to bring herself closer to the blonde's body before Meredith stops her.

"I told you, you'd be the first one to touch, the first one to try to kiss, the first one to cave…"

"The first one is free…" Meredith captures Addison's wrists, now, making them move to touch Addison's own body all over her breasts…

"But the rest, are going to have to be earned from me," Meredith laces her voice with pure lust as she makes Addison's hands move directly to the juncture between Addison's thighs.

* * *

Meredith spares absolutely no time in stripping Addison until she's naked.

She lifts her up to move her onto her knees. And she pinches her ass before biting it with her teeth first.

She's going to have trouble sitting down, tomorrow, Addison thinks.

Meredith pushes her roughly over then, onto the bed as she grabs Addison's legs, throwing both of Addison's hips right onto her shoulders.

Addison locks her ankles behind Meredith's neck like a necklace.

And Meredith dives right on in without warning.

She grabs the back of Addison's ass roughly, sinking her nails into Addison's skin, right where the bite marks are.

Addison moans and pulls onto Meredith's hair, this only making Meredith even more motivated than ever before.

Meredith fastens her lips onto Addison's opening and fucks her in and out with her tongue right away.

As Addison pants and bucks her hips up to ride Meredith's face, Meredith sucks harder and harder, moving her mouth around to lick Addison's folds before plunging back in again.

* * *

Addison starts begging Meredith again to "suck on my clit Meredith, please suck it in your mouth and then nibble. Please, Meredith, I'm so close. I'm so close. I'm so close…"

Addison is entirely at Meredith's mercy and she wouldn't for the life of her have it any other way.

She may be the boss at Seattle Grace Hospital, but she certainly wasn't in charge of anything, here.

Addison loves having her taking control.

Addison loves giving in.

Addison loves to please others; lovers; people who pleasure her body in response…

Fuck, Addison's body is responding because her nipples have not been touched at all tonight and they are hard as a rock and aching out to be pinched.

Addison reaches her hands out of Meredith's hair so she can do this to herself, and Meredith allows it this time, as she finally presses the flat of her tongue onto Addison's clit.

Meredith sucks on it, just like Addison asked her to, and she sucks and she sucks as Addison gyrates up into the sky.

Addison fucks Meredith back, seeking the friction, arching off of the bed.

As Meredith starts to rub her teeth over Addison's clit, she starts to come all undone.

"Yes, Meredith. Oh, yes. Oh, _God yes….._ "

Addison moans out louder and louder and louder as Meredith sucks Addison off with her tongue and her teeth and her lips with as much speed and precision as she possibly can.

"FUCK, Meredith I'm gonna- I'm- Fuck- MEREDITH!" Addison calls out for her as she climaxes seemingly into another universe entirely.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Addison swears like a sailor as Meredith keeps going and going...

Meredith digs her fingers hard enough into Addison's ass she'll leave bruises for sure.

But Addison doesn't mind at all, not one little bit, Addison likes it. She CRAVES IT.

Addison craves each and every one of those bruising grips as she keeps screaming out 'Meredith, Meredith,' over and over to high heavens, as her orgasm keeps crashing around her.

Yes, tonight is certainly starting off to be a _very good night_ , for Addison and Meredith, both...

* * *

******* END OF CHAPTER THREE *******

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_This was originally supposed to be a 3-shot._

_Buuuuut as you'll probably have noticed,_

_They've only actually gotten off like, once,_

_And not even EACH by this 'chapter 5…'_

_So I guess leave your requests,_

_For which of Meredith's toys you want-_

_Well, you want ADDISON to want, next._

_And I'll take that into account if I decide to write more._

_Have a good evening, enjoy the kinky sex!_

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! LEAVE A NOTE IT WILL MAKE MY DAY! :D**

* * *


	6. Chapter 4: I FEEL IT...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison Montgomery opens her eyes as she comes down from her high.
> 
> Her legs are still wrapped around Meredith Grey's neck and Meredith's mouth inches from her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is newly gifted to those who have thus far given it kudos. Thanks!

_Author's Note:_

This one has been really popular.

Wanted to give it a quick update today!

Enjoy the X-Rated pure BDSM ish smut!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4.**

* * *

RED Is The New BLACK.

* * *

_**Addison calls Meredith to bail her out of County Jail, and Meredith does. OR: In Which Meredith puts Addison in handcuffs. After Addison's divorce; before Meredith dates Derek again. Lesbian Sex/Smut. Phone Sex. PWP. Very Kinky. Power & Light BDSM. MerAdd. Meddison. Rated E.** _

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: I FEEL IT...**

* * *

Addison Montgomery opens her eyes as she comes down from her high.

Her legs are still wrapped around Meredith Grey's neck and Meredith's mouth inches from her still dripping core...

Addison is breathless. She's panting. She can barely breathe, she's still panting.

Addison has been thoroughly fucked out by Meredith Grey.

_(Meredith Grey who is now her kinky sex partner who was once Addison's own ex-husband's mistress...)_

"How was that?" Meredith smirks at Addison, looking at her expectantly, snapping Addison out of her daze.

"Good," Addison pants out, still gripping onto Meredith like a lifeline.

"Bitch!" Meredith slaps Addison's ass with her palm to let her know that wasn't a good enough answer.

"It was great," Addison offers wealy, as Meredith lays a hand on her again.

"It was amazing!" Addison finally yells, and Meredith finally puts her legs down and tells her, "good girl,".

Addison smiles at the praise and craves that even more.

_(Addison loves pleasing the mistress…)_

_(Though, technically, Meredith isn't even her mistress anymore…)_

_(More importantly, Meredith isn't HIS mistress anymore…)_

"Do you want more, Addison?" Meredith smirks up at her.

"Please," Addison begs, but this time Meredith doesn't just give in easily.

"What did I tell you before, Addison?" Meredith forces the other woman to remember.

"Ah-?" Addison stutters, trying to place exactly her reference.

Addison doesn't get a word in before she can feel Meredith pinching her thighs.

"Fuck!" Addison swears as she feels pain and simultaneously wetness rushing back to her core.

"That's not what I said," Meredith pinches Addison, more.

"I don't remember-" Addison says, because she's so fucked out that she doesn't.

"You know you need to be punished for this, don't you, bitch," Meredith calls Addison names and she groans out at the thought.

"Yes," Addison says.

"Call me Mistress," Meredith pinches Addison harder.

"But you're not anyone's mistress anymore?" Addison questions.

"CALL. ME. MISTRESS." Meredith insists with her eyes black now.

"Yes, Mistress," Addison submits, and she likes the name as it rolls off her tongue.

Meredith smirks because she knows Addison secretly likes the double meaning of this word.

"You like the idea that we're still sneaking around, don't you, you like it when it's a dirty little secret…" Meredith muses playfully, ghosting over Addison's nipples but never touching them with her mouth.

Addison doesn't answer, and Meredith pinches her hip this time.

"Answer, Addison," Meredith says her name forcefully. "Bitch. Answer." Meredith says to her, point-blank.

"Yes, Mistress," Addison answers, a blush rising on her cheeks as the lust clouds her words.

"If you want, pretend we're having an affair," Meredith muses, and smirks at the blush all throughout Addison's skin.

"You're such a whore, hot for adultery. You have a problem, you know. You should maybe go to therapy because you're Addison who is Into Adultery," Meredith laughs out at Addison's own expense.

"So are you!" Addison insists, and gets a slap on the stomach.

"NO BACKTALK," Meredith insists to show that she's in charge.

"Yes, Mistress," Addison submits and grovels for Meredith's forgiveness.

"Are you ready to begin again?" Meredith says sharply.

"Please," Addison begs her.

_('You're already wet again,' Addison thinks, to herself. 'Fuck. You're really wet again…')_

"Look at you, already half started before you're even touched. Such a slut," Meredith points out to Addison's growing arousal.

"I-" Addison stammers, not knowing what to say about this rather embarrassing situation.

"It's okay, I'm flattered," Meredith grins.

And then she moves back to her bag of props and lays them out on the bed.

"What I said earlier, that you should have remembered," Meredith begins as she arranges the things.

"Is that the first one was free, but the rest of your pleasure will have to be earned from me, got it?" Meredith insists to her.

"Yes, Mistress," Addison says to Meredith, licking her lips in anticipation of all of Meredith's antics.

"Now, what would you like?" Meredith offers, giving Addison a view of her selection.

"Ooh, I've never tried the handkerchief," Addison motions.

"Great, we'll save that for last," Meredith smirks at Addison's disappointment.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Addison shouts as Meredith tells her to be quiet.

"Shh, being loud won't get you what you want faster," Meredith deadpans.

"MEREDITH!?" Addison exclaims in alarm.

"You needed to be punished. This is your punishment. Your first choice is last. Now you get to make your real choice," Meredith motions, and promises Addison that this time's for real.

"Umm-" Addison has a preference, but she's a bit embarrassed to say it.

"I can see you staring back at the handcuffs. It seems to be the theme for the night. How about we try that slowly, and if you're sure you like it we can go all the way?" Meredith offers gently.

"Please, Mistress," Addison begs the blonde to finally give in, to her.

"Hands," Meredith says in her gruff voice, the same way she'd used with Addison before.

Meredith shoves the rest of the things back into the bag for now, as she maneuvers Addison to the center of the bed and holds out the handcuffs.

Meredith cuffs Addison's hands in front of her, comfortably, tight enough so she can't escape, but loose enough she'll still have to pull on them to feel them.

"Color?" Meredith asks Addison, checking in to make sure she's feeling up to it.

"Green, please go on," Addison begs of Meredith.

Meredith nods, and she suggests that she climbs onto Addison backward.

_('I might come just from the thought of that,' Addison tries to last longer than that…)_

"Like, in 69?" Addison asks her, and Meredith groans a bit now that Addison says it.

"Yes," Meredith explains.

"You'll be on top, I take it," Addison questions.

"Always," Meredith confirms, and the fantasy sends shivers down Addison's spine.

"What's the catch?" Addison asks her. Addison knows there's always a catch…

"I won't let you come until I do, twice, so you better work fast," Meredith smirks at her.

Addison is happy to comply because she realizes Meredith hasn't orgasmed yet.

It makes Addison smirk to think that Meredith needs her just as much, but Meredith catches on to this, and she slaps Addison's stomach again.

"This is part of your reward, that you get to touch me, you're still mine and you do as I say," Meredith says sternly.

"Yes, Mistress," Addison grovels.

"Are you ready?" Meredith asks gently, and looks into Addison's eyes, to make sure she's certain.

"Please," Addison begs her again, and with that, Meredith crawls on, to Addison.

Addison feels Meredith position herself atop her face. Addison can feel Meredith's arousal dripping onto her and she goes to lick up the taste.

"You taste good, Mistress," Addison mews as she starts to lap it all up.

Meredith sits down gently, balancing her weight onto the bed so that Addison can work comfortably.

"That's it," Meredith says approvingly, and Addison laps her tongue faster.

"Are you going to-?" Addison goes to motion with her hands as if to say 'fuck me back,' but then she feels the tug of the handcuffs and she realizes she can't.

Meredith got the message though, but she still hasn't moved.

"Me before you. You already got your freebie, so tough. Keep working, Addison," Meredith insists to her.

_('Goddamnit,' Addison thinks to herself. 'I can barely do anything right with all the throbbing at my damn core…')_

Addison laps up as fast as she can. She sucks and she sucks on Meredith's clit until she can feel Meredith riding her face.

Addison lets out a moan at the pleasure she can feel she is offering her Mistress as she plunges her tongue right into Meredith's core.

Addison goes to move her fingers into Meredith, then realizes for the second time that she's handcuffed.

_('Oh. This might be more tricky than I first thought. All I have is my mouth…' Addison thinks to herself'.)_

Addison fucks Meredith with her tongue as hard as she can as she tries for the life of her to get Meredith off before she combusts internally.

_('God, this woman is so hot. I'm desperate to make her come undone. She's beautiful…')_

Meredith starts to grind herself more into Addison's face, and she hums approvingly as Addison rattles the handcuffs in frustration as she sucks Meredith off.

"Are you close, Mistress?" Addison asks gently.

"Yes," Meredith says clearly, and Addison can feel another gush of wetness escape her at the thought.

Addison loves that she is now the one edging Meredith on.

Addison has been harboring a secret crush on her now ex-husband's ex-mistress for ages and it's been eating away at her all day and night.

And now Meredith plans to ravish her all night and she couldn't be more pleased.

"Good girl, good girl, good girl," Meredith praises as she eggs Addison on eagerly, wanting to seek her own release that she's been holding off on for so long.

Addison can hear the clang of the handcuffs together as she tries to grip onto something as she feels Meredith start to convulse on top of her without getting any stimulation at all in return.

"Work for it," Meredith says, as she holds on as long as she can to make herself last.

Addison is extremely impressed by this woman's self-control; she's not sure she would be able to hold herself off from coming if she were riding her Mistress's face...

"I'm close, I'm close, I'm close-" Meredith babbles a little less in control than before, and Addison realizes she needs just a little bit more, so she nibbles lightly on Meredith's clit to send her finally flying.

"I'm coming, Addison I'm coming, good girl, don't stop, don't stop girl," Meredith encourages Addison and Addison does not stop at all until Meredith's breathing is completely erratic and she finally recovers and leans down to start in on Addison.

The moment Meredith's lips touch Addison's core for the second time of the night, Addison groans as she can feel the well-needed stimulation on her gentle parts.

"Don't stop, keep suckling on me, as well," Meredith warns, and Addison resumes, shouting "yes, Mistress," into Meredith's core.

Addison starts ramping up again, and she can feel Meredith getting wet again, all the arousal being replaced as she sucks Meredith clean.

_('What is taking Meredith so long'? Addison thinks. 'She's such a damn tease…')_

"You were pretty good, but you could do better," Meredith smirks even though Addison can't see her, Addison knows that Meredith is certainly smirking.

"Yes, Mistress," Addison goes to town suckling Meredith's core from the inside out as Meredith plunges her fingers into the mix.

Meredith fingers Addison roughly and quickly and all of a sudden and Addison can't help herself from shouting out for her Mistress…

"Meredith!" Addison moans in alarm, and she's met with a slap on the side from Meredith, who tells her firmly, "you call me Mistress, you hear?" And Addison moans out a "yes, mistress," into Meredith's core.

"Oh, I feel it starting, I feel it starting, I feel-" Addison babbles as she realizes she's already starting to get close by Meredith fucking her hard and fast with three fingers in addition to what she's doing to her with her mouth…

"Mm, I'm backing off then, to let you catch up with me," Meredith smirks and Addison groans out in disappointment as the stimulation to her vagina decreases immediately.

It feels good for Addison, still, but she's not on the edge about to be tipping over now, either.

Addison ramps up her stimulation as much as she can manage, coaxing Meredith to the edge once more and teasing her like Meredith had been teasing her.

"Get on with it. I don't want to be teased. I call the shots here, bitch," Meredith calls Addison out on her bluff, and Addison nods and keeps going faster and harder until she can feel Meredith clamp down over her tongue.

Addison swallows every drop she can milk out of Meredith as the blonde spills into her mouth for the second time. Addison can tell it feels good for Meredith, because her Mistress is cooing her on, and now she's lightly stroking Addison's sides so, so, so, tenderly…

Addison sighs contentedly as she laps Meredith's remaining arousal and she can feel Meredith's core relax into gentler aftershocks.

"Thank you," Meredith appreciates Addison and Addison glows.

It's been a long night for Addison already.

Addison has broken some things she shouldn't have.

Addison has gotten a divorce.

Addison had been all alone, and now she isn't, and now she's with this wonderful woman who is fulfilling her deepest darkest fantasies.

"Thank you, I'm glad that you're here with me, thank you," Meredith says all these perfect things to Addison as she plunges her tongue in and starts to work Addison up again.

It doesn't take Addison very long at all to want to come again.

Meredith asks her to hold it in for a minute longer when she knows Addison is close.

Addison tugs on her handcuffs apart on her wrists as she tries to hold herself off for her Mistress.

"I'm not sure I can last longer, Mistress," Addison pleads out when she's about to start coming.

"You can, you will, just ten more seconds," Meredith promises, as she backs off just enough to keep Addison from clenching around her.

Addison clenches every other muscle in her body as she tries to hold onto her release for her Mistress.

Just when she's about to start sobbing for her release, Meredith soothes over her hip and tells her "you can let go, now. When you want you can come, Addison. Let yourself go…"

At her real name, said so gently by her mistress, Meredith, Addison takes a sharp breath before she allows herself to relax completely.

Addison's orgasm rips through her body vigorously, Meredith keeps suckling on her core to help her ride it all out. Addison bucks her hips up for Meredith and the handcuffs clang over her chest.

Addison comes for as long as Meredith can drag it out, and when she's finally had practically, all she can take she says in a ragged breath, "Meredith, that's it, slow down, please, yellow," she says her medium-light safe word, and Meredith immediately slows down mostly to a stop.

Meredith doesn't punish her for calling out her real name for an important request.

The other woman nods at her, and Addison feels reassured that her needs are being taken into account.

"Are you ready to stop now?" Meredith asks Addison.

"Yes please, I can't take it anymore. Red now, please stop," Addison asks Meredith, who immediately withdraws her mouth.

"Good girl, Addie," Meredith praises Addison using a nickname that she had not been using previously with her.

"Such a good girl for me, and using your safe words well. Good girl, knowing what your body needs," Meredith praises her for stopping when she needs to, and Addison melts at how much Meredith really does care for her.

"Would you like to be uncuffed, Addison?" Meredith asks her in a serious, but not too stern tone, letting her know she does have the choice either way.

"Yes please, Mistress," Addison resumes calling Meredith 'Mistress', as the blonde unlocks her cuffs and places them safely back in her bag.

Addison shakes out her wrists and moves her arms and her shoulders after having them restrained for so long.

"Does your skin feel okay?" Meredith asks her, pointing to the red marks where the cuffs had been tugging.

"Yeah," Addison says, but she grimaces and this gives her away.

"Let's put some soothing balm on that, shall we?" Meredith offers, and Addison nods appreciatively.

Meredith goes to get the salve as Addison leans her head back on the pillows again.

"You're a good person, you know. You fuck up, but you're a good person. You're not a bad person, Addison," Meredith offers her out of the blue.

"Huh?" Addison says, switching back from their sexual role-play personas to talking directly with Meredith Grey, now.

"It's okay if you've had a rough day, I've had a rough day, too," Meredith offers, in case Addison wants Meredith to talk before she does.

Addison nods, and Meredith shares about the tough case that she's had at work, and Addison sighs and smiles at the friendly chatter Meredith is offering her.

"You know, we can do this more often, if you like, I'd be willing," Meredith offers and gestures around the room and at the two of them so that Addison knows that she means the 'kinky sex,' is what they can do again.

"You're not going to chase my ex-husband?" Addison asks curiously, not saying his name, but still, a bit confused that the Grey girl is not about to chase her 'McDreamy,' after she had been fighting her for him for so long.

"Nah," Meredith smiles genuinely. It's not a smirk at all. It's a real smile, for Addison, only for her…

"You're a much better McHot people," Meredith grins at Addison, moving to hold her into her arms if she wants to.

"Cuddle me, Meredith?" Addison asks Meredith, and Meredith obliges because she really does want to.

"What do you say we snuggle and kiss for a bit, and you can talk whenever you're ready or you don't have to, and we both take the day off work tomorrow?" Meredith says, realizing with a flash of embarrassment that she's invited herself over to Addison's hotel room.

"Would you stay?" Addison asks, not even noticing Meredith's self-invitation as any sort of presumptuous because she really wants Meredith to keep her company.

"Of course," Meredith offers, and says she'll call into work for both of them as Addison nurses her sore wrists.

Meredith does, and Addison sighs gratefully as Meredith reaches over to help soothe Addison's wrists as well.

"You know, I could never do this with Derek, anyway," Meredith eventually starts laughing despite herself.

"Nope!" Addison says knowingly, rolling her eyes inwardly at her own memories of when she'd suggested such things to her then-husband.

"Did Mark ever-?" Meredith asks Addison curiously.

Addison blushes profusely, and Meredith smirks again as she leans to kiss Addison on the lips.

"I'll be jealous either way," Meredith smirks again, and she really does kiss Addison this time.

Addison relishes the feeling of their lips moving together. It's exactly what she needs after a long day. For once she finally feels as if she is at peace with Meredith…

"Okay, he spanked me, but that's it," Addison finally admits. "Mark, not Derek. Derek is very… Vanilla…" Addison articulates and Meredith groans knowingly.

"I know. That's why I stopped screwing Derek. I got really bored," Meredith laughs and Addison laughs along with her.

"You're not going to get bored of ME, are you, Meredith?" Addison says all weak and vulnerable.

"Never, you are MUCH more fascinating, Addison. Plus you're my type in bed. You're the Mrs. McDreamy who is McHot and also suuuuuuuper McKinky," Meredith smirks wider.

"Your ideal type is recently married people who once had the last name 'Shepherd,' who like it rough in the bedroom and who you can handcuff?" Addison summarizes.

"Well, the last two at least, the other part was just a coincidence. I would have wanted you either way if you weren't attached to Mr. McMarriedAssBastard the first time," Meredith states politely.

"It's a bit embarrassing I have the same taste as my ex-husband?" Addison says with a fit of laughter.

"You don't, Derek wanted me for my looks and because I worshiped him. You, Addison, by contrast, want me for me and because you actually appreciate how I try to treat you well," Meredith says tenderly, vulnerable in her own eyes.

"I can't wait to spend the whole day with you, and if you want to try to be something more after that then-" Addison rambles until Meredith cuts her off with a "shhh."

"Addison, I think it's time we had a little cuddle and nap for now, and we can talk serious and have more kinky and not kinky sex in the morning, okay?" Meredith says before Addison says things she's not really ready to say.

"Thank you," Addison says with a weighted tone, as she cuddles into Meredith who kisses her on the head and tucks them both under the covers.

"Thanks for bailing me out of jail," Addison says as she falls asleep.

"Thanks for leaving him, and ending up with me, instead," Meredith says after she's pretty sure Addison is unconscious and can no longer hear her.

_(Addison can hear every word Meredith whispered to her, and she smiles as she snuggles into Meredith closer, not wanting to ever let go)._

* * *

******* END OF CHAPTER FOUR *******

* * *

_Author's Note:_

There is an amount of overlap here from LezBeDaisy's "The Journey To Here," especially with the domme name 'Mistress,' that Meredith insists on. I purposely am trying to differentiate this work from that, but I researched other domme names and none seemed to suit their dynamic more. So I went with it, and therefore I'm absolving my guilt in a shout-out. If you have not read the above story on Wattpad, I suggest that you do, because it's probably one of my few all-time-favorite MerAdd stories of all time, and it's been such a great inspiration. Thank-you!

Also, yes there is more plot at the end because apparently I can't write smut without feelings.

Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think in the comments!

* * *

Dedications, Chapter 4, June 5, 2020:

SPECIAL THANKS TO...

Ao3:

TheNetflixGal, sadngay, LarisUSB, for the Comments.

Jeonghwaaah for the Bookmark.

User_lX, Davedemoneon, sadngay, and oliviajames as well as 7 guests left kudos on this work!

Subscriptions: 6 Hits: 570 Kudos: 11 Comment Threads: 4 Bookmarks: 1

Fanfiction:

Ariusdare for the 2 Reviews.

Emma950, arranmore13, YuriNun16, for the Favorites.

mambs, Emma950, nhilam285, arranmore13, YuriNun16, Greyer, DaniBlueJay, parisisalwaysagoodidea, iamkellylouise, for the Follows.

1255 Hits!

Wattpad:

outlawqueenpercabeth, new_being, JordynMarie05 for being EXTREMELY ENTHUSIASTIC in the comments!

444 Reads. 27 Stars. 13 Comments. And more people who added it to their reading lists!

AND OF COURSE, THANKS TO ALL THE OTHERS WHO I DID NOT MENTION, AND THANKS TO ANYONE READING THIS IN THE FUTURE!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! LEAVE A NOTE IT WILL MAKE MY DAY! :D**

* * *

_Author’s Note 3:_

Other MerAdd works in progress:

####  [ Love The Way You Lie ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460222)

####  [ Cookies & Quickies ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878315)

####  [ Soothe ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

See you around!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU!


	7. Chapter 5: GOOD, GOOD

_Author's Note:_

Hello lovelies! Welcome back to all ye who are into this kinky one.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5.**

* * *

RED Is The New BLACK.

* * *

_**Addison calls Meredith to bail her out of County Jail, and Meredith does. OR: In Which Meredith puts Addison in handcuffs. After Addison's divorce; before Meredith dates Derek again. Lesbian Sex/Smut. Phone Sex. PWP. Very Kinky. Power & Light BDSM. MerAdd. Meddison. Rated E.** _

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: GOOD, GOOD**

* * *

When Addison wakes up, she realizes she's encased in Meredith's slender body, and her own body heats up immediately.

Flashes of skin on skin, tongue on thighs, fingers brushing into her tenderest spots cross her consciousness, and Addison shivers in wanton anticipation.

The words that she's wanted to speak to Meredith also flash before her mind, and Addison tries to shove these thoughts away, not wanting to jump the gun on anything with the blonde too soon, too fast, just after she'd divorced her husband of over ten years.

Sure, she's falling harder than she ever has ever before.

Sure, she's had hands-down the greatest night of sex of her life.

Sure, she cannot wait for Meredith to wake up because all she desperately wants is for Dr. Grey to ravage her all over again…

And yet, Addison waits there patiently for Meredith to continue sleeping as she curls back into Meredith's front while she rests again.

Addison feels her body is a bit sore from all the rough sex, and she absolutely can't get enough.

Meredith stirs in a moment, and Addison flips herself around and snuggles into Meredith's neck.

"Morning," says Meredith tenderly.

"Morning," says Addison, rolling her hips subconsciously into Meredith's thigh.

"Mm, someone's horny already," Meredith grins like a Cheshire cat.

"Yes, Meredith I need you," Addison whines.

"I see, let's see what you're up for, huh?" offers Meredith.

"Yes!" Addison nods vigorously. "I want you to fuck me, please," Addison tries.

"Ha! Nice try. Don't be bratty, dear," Meredith husks as she moves away from the bed so she can bring out her grab bag of things again.

"Come back…" Addison whines as Meredith assembles the toys in front of her.

"How about you pick one thing, and I can pick out the rest?" Meredith motions.

"Mmkay," says Addison. "Ooh! Can we try out the necktie?" Addison points to it, thinking that it'll be soft wrapped around her hands and maybe even ankles.

"Sure," says Meredith… And as for me… Meredith slowly picks out an assortment of kink gear and lays it all on display again for Addison to admire.

"Ooh, I'd like to see you wearing leather…" says Addison, admiring it.

"I bet you would," Meredith teases, and Addison turns bright red at that.

"Okay, that or nothing," Addison giggles.

"I see…" Meredith says as she saunters back to Addison to tease her with a longing kiss on her lips.

Addison surges forward, pulling Meredith in with her hands on her back, and parting her lips for her.

Meredith smirks into Addison's mouth as she keeps her own lips closed, never giving Addison quite what she wants, no matter how hard she drags her long fingers down her back.

"More of that to come," says Meredith, as she packs most of her toys away and places them on the shelf.

"But Meredith…" Addison huffs.

"As I said, I'm gonna make you work for it," says Meredith.

"Fine," says Addison impatiently, furrowing her brow in protest.

"You are just too horny, huh, Meredith makes fun, and bops Addison on the nose for effect.

"Mm, only for you," Addison tries to win her over.

"Ah, flattery won't get you far, I know that trick," offers Meredith.

"Okay," Addison says obediently, "whatever you say…" she offers.

"There we go," Meredith smiles, and she moves over to caress Addison's face. "Also, I wanted to check in, because I'm worried I went a little too far with the name-calling yesterday," offers Meredith.

"Oh," says Addison, her heartwarming lots with Meredith asking her this now.

"Yeah, we never talked about it beforehand, and I got a little carried away," says Meredith.

"Yeah?" says Addison. "I was okay with it, but thank you," Addison smiles easily.

"Okay, you tell me if it's ever too much," says Meredith.

"I will," says Addison, and Meredith nods with her back.

"I ordered room service," Meredith offers, as she goes to pick it up at the door.

"Oh good, just charge it to the room," Addison says lazily.

"Already paid for," Meredith says, "I'm treating you," she offers, "only if you're okay with it?" she adds quickly.

"I am, I'll get lunch," says Addison, as she starts to strip naked as a hint for Meredith to start touching her again.

"Even with breakfast someone's clearly got a one-track mind," Meredith says as she hands Addison a plate with toast and eggs. "That's okay, you can eat breakfast with no clothes on, that's perfectly fine with me," Meredith says lustily, and Addison smiles as she takes all of her clothes off before she resumes eating her eggs.

"Yummy," Addison says with a mouthful of them, as she feels Meredith scoot her over to make room.

"I'm going to make you make all those noises in bed just for me," Meredith chirps happily, as Addison reddens.

"Oh yes," says Meredith. "You're not getting away easily…" she says as she teases a hand up Addison's spine and watches the redhead curl under her touch.

"Meredith, I need you-" Addison whines the moment she's finished breakfast.

"Just how I like it," says Meredith, as she takes the breakfast tray away, and directs Addison to lie down on the bed.

"Let's start off slowly this morning, shall we?" says Meredith.

"What do you mean by 'slowly,' says Addison.

"It means, if you can stay still without moving as I touch you, then I'll let you come faster, okay?' says Meredith.

"Okay," says Addison nervously, because she really likes to move while she has sex.

"Alright, are you comfy?' says Meredith before they begin.

"Yes, Mistress," Addison sighs. "I can't wait," she says.

"Okay, I'm going to start now, and you call out your safe words if you want to stop or pause," says Meredith.

"I promise I will, Meredith," says Addison, as she starts to feel Meredith's fingertips on her.

Addison begins with her feet, rubbing out the knots and sore spots to relax Addison. Then she moves up to her knees, and onto her thighs.

"That feels nice," says Addison.

"Yes baby, keep telling me how you like it," says Meredith.

"I like it when you press with your thumbs, ooh, like that," says Addison, as Meredith continues to move upwards.

"Alright then," says Meredith, as she moves up to Addison's hips, and she keeps massaging them.

"Oh, yes," says Meredith, moaning as Meredith's fingers touch her soothingly, and then sensually.

"More, more," says Addison, and then Meredith suddenly stops.

"Ah, ah, someone's being greedy," Meredith disciplines Addison.

"Yes," says Addison.

"Greedy for me, wanting all of this and more," Meredith tuts as she finally advances to Addison's back.

As Meredith crawls onto Addison, Addison realizes mischievously that this position grinds her hips and her clit into the bed, stimulating her without Meredith's knowledge.

She takes advantage of the good feelings as Meredith moves on to massage her upper back and her neck with her hands.

As Meredith rocks with her movements, Addison's clit rocks into the sheets, and she can feel her breathing accelerate as she starts to quiver.

"God, so good. So good," Addison babbles for Meredith's benefit.

"Mm, you like that?" says Meredith, as she massages through Addison's hair.

"Yes, yes," Addison whimpers, deliciously close already.

"Okay, time to flip over," Meredith hops off of her, and helps her roll onto her back so that Meredith is straddling her.

The loss of pressure at her vagina causes Addison to frown momentarily, breathless from how close she had gotten, and wanting to release the pressure.

Meredith just smirks at her, and leans down to bite on her ear.

"I know you were getting off on that, don't you think I know your little tricks?" Meredith purrs, as she resumes touching Addison's hair, but this time pinning Addison's hips down so she can't move them.

"Of course," Addison sighs, realizing that Meredith was never intending for it to be this easy.

"Now, do I need to tie you up so that you won't move?" says Meredith.

"Yes," says Addison.

"Alright, then I will," says Meredith, returning with a silk necktie and some scissors.

"Just in case," Meredith says as she lays down the scissors on a nearby table- within reach, but well out of the way.

"Okay," says Addison, offering Meredith her wrists, and Meredith wrapping the tie around them at least three times before tying them to the bedpost with some well-practiced knots.

"Feel good?" says Meredith, as she tests out the restraints.

"Yeah, could you tighten the left one first, please?" says Addison, and Meredith nods and does so before they continue.

"Feel good now?" says Meredith.

"Yeah," says Addison. "Feels good," she replies.

"Excellent," says Meredith, satisfied that Addison is immobile enough that she can start massaging Addison's front.

She starts working over Addison's breasts, first gently, then squeezing them, and finally putting one of them into her mouth, and suking on it.

"Oh- yes. YES!" Addison calls out as she tugs on the necktie which is holding her hands away from her.

"You look so pretty like this, all open, and wet, and with your wrists out of my way," says Meredith as she proceeds to lick a trail down to Addison's stomach and back, painfully slowly before she inserts Addison's other breast into her mouth.

"Yeah, oh yeah," says Addison, as Meredith plants open-mouthed kisses everywhere, and moves down to nibble on the bones of her hips.

"Yeah yeah," says Addison, as Meredith moves to tease her in between her legs.

"MEREDITH!?" Addison gasps, as Meredith finally touches her core with one finger.

"Hmm, is that what you're supposed to call me?" Addison quirks, taunting her.

"Please, Mistress," says Addison. "I need you to fuck me. Hard, and fast, I need you now-" Addison babbles.

"Hmm, you're learning your manners," says Meredith, as she feels Addison rock the bed a little with how hard she's pulling on her restraints.

"Please, I'm so wet for you. Just for you. You're punishing me, I'm getting what I deserve," Addison grovels, and Meredith finally accepts it.

"Hmm," Meredith smirks, before she dives in with her tongue and swirls it around Addison's entrance.

She doesn't even get further before Addison starts coming right away, and Meredith just keeps on lapping her tongue over her clit and her folds as Addison's hips buck right into her mouth.

"Mm, you didn't even need my fingers, you were so ready this morning," Meredith teases as she keeps licking Addison.

"I need them now, I need you now-" Addison pants, completely disheveled and not having had nearly enough.

"Ah, I see. Being greedy again. Already finishing and needing me more," says Meredith, enjoying how much Addison is here at her mercy.

"Please…" Addison begs, and Meredith fucks her very very softly until Addison can hardly take it anymore.

"Mistress," Addison says slowly, and Meredith shivers in delight before she plunges one finger in.

"Yes-" Addison calls out as Meredith twists and turns it to hit Addison's spot where she likes it.

"Meredith-" Addison warns. "I'm gonna come all over the bed," she pants, knowing that she's like this when she comes internally.

"I can't wait to see it," Meredith smiles widely.

"Oh god, I can feel it coming," Addison's eyes roll to the back of her head as Meredith hits her spot one more time perfectly, and Addison releases all over her hand.

"Ohmygod-" Addison moans loudly as she can't help but buck her hips to get more friction as she keeps gushing for nearly three seconds.

"You're gorgeous when you come like this," husks Meredith as she keeps her fingers moving, and Addison keeps clenching and unclenching around them.

"Mm, feels great," says Addison, as she finally comes down from her high.

"I'm glad," Meredith says as she moves to kiss Addison on the lips.

"Mm," Addison smiles as Meredith kisses her gently.

"Ah, Meredith, could we, could you, umm-" Addison fumbles awkwardly.

"Yes baby?" Meredith asks her, and Addison swoons at the term of endearment.

"Could we maybe move? I'm sorta… I'm lying in a wet spot…" Addison giggles.

"Oh, of course," says Meredith, chuckling as she unties Addison, and helps her sit up and move out of the way.

"What do you say we kiss a bit in the shower and have these sheets changed?" Addison asks Meredith.

"Okay," says Addison. "Oh, can we bring the rest of the eggs too?" she says excitedly. "I feel great, but I'm terribly hungry," says Addison.

"I can imagine, after coming like that, that you would be," says Meredith, laughing.

"Hey," says Meredith. "I have you to thank for that!" says Meredith.

"Oh yes you do," Meredith smirks, and Addison rolls her eyes playfully.

"Mmkay, I can't wait to have more food, and more you," says Addison as she picks up the plates and heads in to eat them.

"Alright, I'm gonna call room service," says Meredith, as she follows Addison quickly behind her.

* * *

******* END OF CHAPTER FIVE *******

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Hope you like this update! It's been ages for this, it seems to be a popular one for those who are into it. Let me know if you have any specific requests or favorite moments in the reviews, thank you! :)

_bobbiejelly_

**Author's Note:**

> So if this is your thing, let me know what you want for more :D
> 
> And check out after "The journey to here" by @LezBeDaisy:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/109798739-the-journey-to-here
> 
> That's one of my all-time fav MerAdd stories,
> 
> Other than that author's "Something Beautiful" which is my ACTUAL favorite.
> 
> And "Lavender Desires" from the person's other Wattpad, @Deipotent_Daisy 
> 
> ENJOY! And I encourage you to support that author's work.
> 
> They are something else :)


End file.
